


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Padmé Amidala Naberrie/Breha Organa

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, PadméLives!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: The path to love leads through the garden of sin: After Anakin, Padmé takes her children and heads somewheresafe. The love of mothers will save the Galaxy, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



She appears during rainy season, sky gray velvet like the hood hiding her face, her arms shielding the bundle pressed close to her chest. 

Her voice has a rasp that Breha doesn't remember from Before, when she lets the traveler into the palace and locks the heavy stone doors.

"I've been to Tatooine," from under the hood. "I've seen what its children grow up to be."

Bail, far-off on Coruscant, gains a general with a thick beard. Breha, on her throne, gains a handmaiden and in her bed, a lover. Everywhere: a partner, to bring new hope to the Galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "The path to love leads through the garden of sin."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
